Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lift gates and, in particular, to mounting systems for lift gates.
Description of Related Art
One type of a lift gate system comprises a load elevator in the form of a lift gate including a dual lift system having a parallel pair of vertically extending columns, each having a vertically-disposed hydraulic cylinder for vertically raising and lowering a load carried by the pair of cylinders.
Such a lift gate includes a rigid H-frame having said parallel pair of upstanding columns. The columns contain a corresponding pair of vertically-disposed hydraulic cylinders having runners interconnected by a transverse stabilizing bar typically supporting a two-section foldable lifting platform actuated on each side by an actuating linkage system.
Lift gates are typically mounted at a structure such as an opening at the rear of a vehicle to lift payloads on a lift platform from one level (e.g., ground level) up to another level (e.g., the bed of the vehicle), and vice versa.